Evil Deceit by Amethyst Gold
by cheaterscontest
Summary: Bella's looking to hurt the one who hurt her. It's too bad that deceit can be so very deceptive. CheatersContest Entry.


**Title of Story: Evil Deceit**

 **Rating: M**

 **Pairing: Bella and J.**

 **Genre: Angst/Drama**

 **Word Count: 14,447**

 **Story Summary: Bella's looking to hurt the one who hurt her. It's too bad that deceit can be so very deceptive.  
**

 **Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

*O*o*O*

The plush leather chair creaks softly as Bella shifts her position once again.

"So, yeah, my husband cheated on me," she says, staring at the carpet while bringing her thumb to her mouth and chewing on the already-ravaged nail. Her leg bounces nervously.

After a few moments, she stands and starts pacing in front of the window, crossing back and forth over the thin sliver of light making its way between the drapes.

"I guess you know that though. That is why we're here, right?" She huffs out a laugh.

"Yes. It seems that is why we're here. Did you want to talk about it some more?" the man asks. He has a confident yet calm and peaceful presence. Lounging comfortably on the small sofa facing Bella's chair, he lifts his right ankle to rest on his left knee. As he watches Bella pace, he casually brushes his hair back from his forehead. It is blond and wavy, falling just over his collar.

"What I mean is, it's probably a good thing for you to talk about it. Process it some more. I'm an excellent listener," he adds, humor in his voice.

"I'm sure you are. I mean, I know that you are because I rambled on and on over the phone with you. I'm just glad we could meet so quickly." Bella stops pacing and stares out the tiny strip of window that is visible while twirling some of her hair around her fingers. "It's better that I deal with this head-on instead of being normal wallflower-Bella," she says.

"Mmm," he hums.

"What's your name again?" she asks, suddenly turning to face him, looking directly into his blue eyes.

He cocks his head to the side as he regards her. "Are you having difficulty remembering other things, Bella, or just names?" he asks in reply.

"No! My memory is fine thank you," she snaps. Turning back to the window, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before speaking again. "I apologize. I've been … short tempered lately. I know that you told me to call you Jay."

"Yes, that's right."

She walks back to the chair and sits down. "What I meant was, is that Jay, J-A-Y, or J, like the letter?"

He smirks at her and takes a moment before replying. "I could try to sound like a shrink and say 'whatever you'd like,' but the answer is J, like the letter."

She nods in acknowledgment but says nothing further, staring instead at the painting on the wall depicting a generic beach scene.

"So, why don't you start by telling me what exactly happened," he prompts.

"It's just so hard to say the words…" she trails off.

"You've already said the worst part, I think. Acknowledging that he cheated. The rest is just details."

"Right. Sure, you're right." Bella picks up her purse from the floor beside her. She fishes out several tissues before putting it back on the floor and settling into the chair.

"My husband, his name is Edward, he's a surgeon. He works at UW Medical Center here in Seattle. My good friend, Angela, is a surgical nurse there, too, and they often work together. Anyway, Angela told me a couple of months ago that she thought something might be going on between Edward and some woman at the hospital. It was such an outrageous idea that I didn't give it any thought. At least not at first," she wipes some tears from her face and sniffs.

"I thought he was happy. I know that I was. He was - still is – everything to me. Everything I ever dreamed of or wanted in a husband. I thought he was as happy as I was, but clearly I was mistaken."

"So, what convinced you that he might actually be cheating?" J asks.

"Well, he's on an on-call rotation for the emergency department, but this one night he wasn't on the call schedule. It was a Friday and we both had had a pretty hectic week. We planned to go out to dinner, have a date night, you know? But he phoned shortly before he should have been arriving at home to say that he had to stay late at the hospital. Supposedly the surgeon on call had to leave suddenly on some family crisis so Edward was covering for him. There was a car accident victim who needed emergency surgery. Anyway, he mentioned that he was glad Angela would be helping in the OR. He always said she was one of the best surgical nurses at the hospital." Bella pauses and stares out the window for a moment.

"Imagine my surprise when I got a call from Angela about half an hour later. She was at home and all chatty. She asked if I was ready for date night and if I was wearing some of the sexy underwear that I purchased the last time she and I went shopping. It was this totally normal conversation, except that I thought she was supposed to be at work with Edward. So I told her about Edward's call and asked her why she wasn't at the hospital. I figured there was a last minute change, maybe another nurse wanted to pick up some extra hours or something. But Angela insisted that she had seen Edward just before she left the hospital – it would have been right around when he called me – and they weren't prepping for any emergency surgery. Not only was she not assisting, she wasn't aware of him preparing for any surgery at all.

"Man, she really let me have it then, telling me that I had to get my head out of my ass, that Edward wasn't some saint who couldn't be led into temptation. She offered to go back to the hospital right then and track him down, just to catch him in his lie, you know? But I needed time to process it all. I just couldn't seem to wrap my head around the idea that he would be cheating on me."

She turns to look directly at J. "The next day she and I went out for coffee and she offered to do a little unofficial undercover work at the hospital. She felt confident that if she watched Edward closely enough she could discover exactly what he was up to. Or, more specifically, _who_ he was up to since she was convinced he was screwing around. I told her sure, it would be better to know the truth than to always wonder, right?"

"I can see your point," J replies. "What did she find out?"

"It was just the next week when she called to tell me that she caught Edward acting very familiar with this one chick who worked in an office at the hospital – I guess she did quality assurance or compliance or something. Anyway, Angela's boyfriend, Ben, is kind of a tech geek and she talked me into letting him try to bug Edward's office to capture both audio and video. Turns out it was ridiculously easy for her to get him into Edward's office, so much for security, huh?

"It wasn't long after that, just a few days that, uh…" Bella closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before continuing. "Well, Angela's plan worked and we caught Edward having sex in his office with this other woman."

"Bella, I'm so sorry," J says, his tone rich in sympathy. "That must have been incredibly hard for you to see."

Bella huffs out a laugh. "Yeah, I was a real mess for a couple of days. I tried to hold it together when Edward was home until I figured out what I wanted to do. Angela was my rock through it all. Every time we talked, I kept saying 'I don't know what I'm going to do.' I think she got sick of hearing it. That's when she said I should make him feel the way he made me feel. That I should have a little revenge sex. What a crazy idea, right?

"I mean, that's not how I usually deal with problems, you know? But the more she talked to me about it, the angrier I got at Edward. How dare he do this to me? It's a monumental task deciding how I want to deal with him; do we try to work through this betrayal, or do I walk away from the man I thought I would be with forever? Beyond all that, I have to re-evaluate everything in my life. It's just, when the one thing that you _knew_ that you knew that you knew, turns out to be false, well, I can tell you, you don't know who or what to county on anymore." She pauses and takes a drink of water from the glass on the table beside her. "I'm devastated. I'm heartbroken. I question everything now. The only thing that I know unequivocally is that I am epically pissed off," she finishes with conviction.

"Those are all very legitimate feelings," J says. Then he smiles. "Most importantly, I can work with anger."

"Anyway, that's when I thought it would be a good idea to talk it over with someone. So when Angela mentioned you, well, I really liked that she knew you and could vouch for you. No offense," she glances at him apologetically.

"None taken, Bella. I'm glad that, ah, Angela gave me a good recommendation," he says, shooting her a smile.

Bella glances around the room nervously; her leg starts bouncing again. "So, where do we go from here?" she asks.

J looks at her, his shrewd eyes narrowed in contemplation. After a moment, he rises slowly from the sofa. At just over six feet tall, he is athletically trim. Dressed neatly in charcoal slacks and a blue button down, his clothes don't hide the fact that toned muscles ripple along his torso when he moves, and the curve of his bicep is clearly visible when he lifts his hand to scratch his chin or run it through his hair.

With graceful steps, he moves deliberately across the room toward Bella. His eyes never leave hers, and by the time he stops in front of her, her head is tipped back in order to gaze up at his face. The atmosphere in the room shifts and Bella nervously licks her lips.

Without saying a word, he kneels down in front of her. Placing his hands on her jean-clad knees, he gently pushes them apart and inches forward until his stomach is flush against the chair, her legs on either side of his ribcage. His eyes travel her upper body, moving from her lips to her neck and down to her chest, rising up again until he finally returns her steady gaze with his own. His tongue sweeps across his lips while his thumbs start rubbing gentle circles on the inside of her knees. With painstaking slowness, he starts to move his hands toward her hips, stopping about mid-way up her thighs. His thumbs, however, continue their light caress.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he says in a slightly sing-song voice. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate your honesty. So I'm going to be straightforward with you as well. When our mutual friend, Angela," here he pauses a little as he considers his words. "When Angela told me she had a good friend who was dealing with a cheater, well, I felt for you. Cheating is the worst thing and I don't know what I would do if I was in your position. But then she said that she and her friend," here he raises his eyebrows meaningfully, "had decided that a little revenge sex would be, well, the perfect revenge. The fact that you felt more comfortable with someone that one of you knew and trusted, instead of a total stranger, made perfect sense to me."

As he speaks, his eyes resume their slow perusal of her, roaming across her face, her hair, her chest, down to her legs and back again. Now his hands again begin their slow forward motion along her thighs and he captures her gaze in his own.

"But, here's my real confession. Are you ready?" he asks conspiratorially.

Bella's mouth parts as she inhales, causing his eyes to slip to her lips before returning to her eyes. She gives him a small nod.

"I'm a guy, Bella," his smile borders on cocky and almost breaks the spell, but the enticing rhythm of his circling thumbs keeps Bella focused on other things, like the way his lips move when he speaks and the alluring smell of his cologne. "I'm given the opportunity to sleep with a beautiful woman like you, well, you better believe I'm going to jump at that."

Leaning forward, he inhales deeply as he runs his nose along her neck up to her ear. Ever so softly, he kisses her earlobe before whispering, "Are you sure about this, Bella? I would hate for you to have any regrets."

Bella swallows hard before nodding her head.

"Can I just ask about something first?" she asks.

"Anything," J says softly, still running his lips along the soft skin beneath her ear.

"Umm, cameras? I mean, the idea is to film it so that Edward can see it right? So he has to watch me with someone else just like I had to watch him?"

J stops his caresses and leans back so he can look her in the face. He raises his hand to cup her cheek. "I arrived early and set them up. I thought it might be easier if you didn't know exactly where they were. You might feel less self-conscious, yeah? You're a beautiful woman, Bella, and I truly hope this is an enjoyable experience for both of us. Despite the rotten circumstances that brought you here, I don't want you to worry about those details. They are all taken care of. The digital recording is happening right here directly onto my laptop which is out of site. Before you leave, I'll give you a flash drive of the video and you can watch me delete the original from my equipment, okay? Just like we agreed on the phone."

She nods. "Yeah, okay," she says softly.

"And, since we're confirming things, you're still okay with no condoms?" he asks.

"Well, I am if you are," she answers. "I mean, Angela gave me a copy of the blood work you just had done. I was tested after I saw the video just to make sure I was clean, in spite of Edward's … extracurricular activities. Angela passed those results on to you, right?"

"Yes, she did. And I'm, well, I'm frankly ecstatic over that decision, Bella," he says, smiling broadly and squeezing her hips.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Still smiling at her, J moves both his hands to her waist and leans forward, gently touching his lips to hers. His hands caress her ribs and start a slow upward progression. He presses his mouth more firmly against hers and sweeps his tongue across her tightly closed lips, but Bella does not respond.

Breaking the kiss, J leans back and regards her carefully. "You know, Bella, all of this is not going to have the desired effect unless it looks like you're a willing participant. I have an idea." He rises smoothly from his knees and crosses to a table with a canvas bag on top. Unzipping it, he pulls out a small bottle of bourbon and walks back over to Bella, presenting the bottle like a trophy.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be significantly under the influence of any substances this evening, but a drink or two might be just what you need to relax a bit. What do you say?" he asks.

Her shoulders relax slightly, and some of the tension leaves her face as she gives him a small smile. "I say that is an excellent idea."

"Good," J replies as he turns and heads toward the small kitchenette area that occupies a corner of suite. Coming back with two glasses, he pours them each a drink and hands one to Bella.

"Well, bottoms-up," she says, trying for some levity before raising her glass to J and tipping the amber liquid into her mouth.

"Bottoms up, indeed," he replies quietly before swallowing the drink.

"That's good stuff," Bella says, licking the last of it from her top lip.

"Thank you. Would you like another?"

"Definitely. But I think just one more. You're right that I shouldn't be under the influence for this," she says, holding her glass while he pours her another healthy portion.

"You know, I've been thinking about this whole thing, and it seems that we both need to have the right mental attitude in order for this evening to have the desired effect."

"What are you getting at?" she asks.

"Well, for one thing, I think it would be important for you to tap into that 'epic anger' you mentioned earlier," he says, pouring himself another drink. "So let's start by toasting this evening properly."

He raises his glass and waits for her to mirror his action.

"To revenge," he says.

Her eyes widen slightly before she nods in agreement and echoes him. "To revenge."

They clink the tumblers before swallowing their drinks. J returns both of the glasses to the kitchenette across the room before turning, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms as he regards her.

"I think you also need to focus on how you felt when you first saw that video," J continues. "What were some of things going through your head?"

"I'm not sure I want to revisit that in detail tonight, J. Suffice to say that I felt like shit. Clearly, Edward thinks there's something he's not getting from me so he has to get it from someone else."

"Okay, let me say a couple of things about that. First of all, regardless of what you might be thinking, know this: nothing about this is your fault. Edward is responsible for his own decisions. Who knows why he decided to cheat, but he is the one who made that decision. None of that is on you. And, frankly, I think he's an idiot. Are we clear on this point?" he asks.

"Thank you for saying that. We are definitely clear. I mean, Edward doing this has brought every one of my insecurities raging to the surface, but there are a million different ways he could have handled his dissatisfaction that don't include sleeping around and destroying our relationship," she answers with conviction.

"You're absolutely right. I wanted to make sure about that because, with this next question, you might think that I'm implying you could be partly to blame and I'm not saying that at all. In fact, your answer could provide the ultimate kick to Edward's balls in this evening of revenge."

She looks at him with her brows furrowed. "I'm not following."

"Okay, just hear me out. I have no idea how adventurous you and Edward may or may not have been in the bedroom. So I'm wondering if there are any things that he ever mentioned wanting to try that you weren't interested in, or maybe you guys just never got around to? Again, I'm not implying that his fooling around is at all your fault."

Bella looks at him skeptically for a moment before replying. "Then why are you asking me that?"

J crosses the room and drops to his knees in front of her again, his hands squeezing the tops of her thighs as he leans close to her, his face alive with excitement. "Because _that_ would be the ultimate revenge, Bella. If he had some kind kinky itch he wanted scratched and you didn't do it – for whatever reason – imagine how he would feel to see you doing it with some other guy!"

Bella bites her lip while considering his suggestion. "What sort of 'kinky itch' are you talking about?"

"I don't know, Bella. But you do! You know the answer to that question. Did Edward ever want to bring some toys into the bedroom? They could be anything, I have no idea what may have gotten him going – dildos, vibrators, butt plugs, bondage, spankings?"

"That's quite a list of options," she replies, eyes wide with surprise.

"Many, _many_ healthy adults engage in different levels of kink with all types of toys. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know. It's not like I'm a prude and that Edward only ever slept with Missionary Mary. We just never went that route. Though, he did suggest things a few times."

"Okay. What did he suggest?"

"Well, definitely no bondage or spanking! He did hint at going to an adult store a few years ago. I said I was too embarrassed to do that, so we looked at some things online. Mostly the vibrators and dildos." A blush blazes across her face as she answers and J smiles.

"But you never used them?"

"I don't even know if Edward ever ordered any. I wasn't opposed to trying them. It's just that everything was always so good for us in that department. At least, I thought it was."

"Well, it just so happens that I brought a few toys tonight –"

"You brought some!" She stands abruptly and moves several steps away from him. "You planned on using them? What, simply getting laid wasn't going to be good enough for you?" she demands.

"Whoa, whoa! Cool down Bella," he says, standing and making calming motions with his hands. "It's just like I said. I got thinking about this crappy situation you're in. I know that if I was in Edward's shoes, not only would it kill me to see you with some other guy, the thing that would really twist the knife in my heart would be seeing you do things with him that you wouldn't do with me. I just took an educated guess and picked up a few things that I know a lot people like to indulge in. This is your rodeo, Bella. We won't do anything you don't want to do. I promise."

She gives him a calculated stare before sighing in resignation.

"Sorry, I'm a bit on edge. That bourbon should kick in any moment," she says, sitting back in the chair and smiling as she tries to lighten the mood.

He grins at her effort, but then purses his lips before starting to pepper her with questions.

"Why are we here tonight, Bella?"

Her smile fades to a frown, a furrow forming in her brow as she looks at him. "You know why—" she starts to answer, but he interrupts her.

"Is it because Edward is so committed to you and your marriage? Is it because he makes you his very top priority? Is it because he makes sure, every single day, that you know how much he loves and adores and cherishes you?"

He moves to stand in front of her, leaning down to rest his hands on the armrests of the chair, bringing them face to face.

"No, Bella, that's not why we are here," he continues firmly, looking directly in her eyes. "We are here because he decided to throw away your marriage. He tossed your love in the garbage and spit on your commitment. He disrespected you so much that he couldn't even hint at being unhappy before going to find some other pussy to stick his dick into! He's shredded your heart, Bella! So, let me ask you again, why are we here?"

Her entire demeanor is changed by the time he finishes reminding her of her hurt and fury. Her body is tense, her fists clench and her eyes flash with rage.

"I want to decimate him!" she declares.

"So you're all in tonight?"

"J, I'm nervous and I'm pissed that Edward's actions led me here, but I know my own mind and I stand by my decision. I'm absolutely all in tonight."

"And my suggestion? Are you up for a little…experimentation?"

"I say let's twist that knife."

He regards her for a moment before placing one hand behind her neck and pulling her in for a brief, fierce kiss.

"That anger is what you hold on to tonight, Bella," he says, their foreheads touching. "Yours is a righteous revenge."

She nods and he lets go of her neck, standing up to his full height.

"Would you like to see the things I brought?" he asks softly.

She considers it for a moment. "No. I think if you show them to me, I'll just be thinking and worrying about them the whole time. But none of that bondage and spanking stuff, right?" she asks sternly.

He smiles "I promise. Only the types of things you and Edward considered. And you can always tell me to stop if you don't like something."

He reaches down to grasp her hand, giving her a gentle tug out of the chair. "Come here." She stands and he faces her, walking backwards towards the bed, tugging her along with him. Next to the bed, he wraps both arms around her waist and ducks his head to give her a sensuous kiss.

She's tense but slowly wraps her arms loosely around his neck and leans into the kiss. After a moment, his lips leave hers and brush across her cheek before he whispers in her ear.

"Relax, Bella. There are only two things I want you to think about now." As he speaks, his hands travel down her hips and around to squeeze her ass. "The way I make you feel," he says before gently sucking on her earlobe. "And your anger. Deal?" He sweeps his tongue down her neck, stopping at her collar before raising his head to look at her.

She swallows nervously, but her eyes are dilated and her lips still moist from their kiss.

"Deal."

He resumes his kiss, his tongue sweeping across her lips. She opens her mouth; his tongue invades and begins caressing her tongue. At the same time, his hands move up her rib cage, the lightness of his touch making her nipples harden. He brings his hands to her chest, palming her breasts and moaning as he feels the rigid tips. The sensation of his hands on her there causes her to tighten her arms around his neck and press herself more firmly against him, creating connection from their thighs to their chests.

His hands move to the buttons of her blouse and he begins to undo them, never breaking the kiss. As he nears her waist, she lets go of his neck and helps him pull her shirt from where it was neatly tucked into her jeans. As soon as the blouse is loose, his hands move to her shoulders and push it off of her completely.

His eyes gravitate to her chest and he stares at her lovely breasts covered in a modest light blue bra.

After a moment, she starts to bring her arms in front of her in an effort to hide her chest. "I know they're not much to look at—" she begins, but he grabs her wrists to stop her movement at the same time he speaks.

"No! Don't you say anything like that, Bella. You are a gorgeous woman," he says vehemently, looking her sternly in the eyes. "I'm sorry I stared, but I just got distracted thinking about how much I want to see all of you; how I want to feel those hard nipples against my tongue."

"Oh God," she says, hurriedly reaching for her bra straps and working to slide them off her shoulders. "Get it off. Get if off now!"

He chuckles softly but reaches behind her to unclasp the hooks. When it is loose, she throws it off to the side and looks at him in hungry anticipation. His eyes are glued to her breasts, pale and beautiful in the dim light of the room with rosy tips pointing directly at him.

He quickly ducks his head to put his mouth on her left breast, sucking the nipple fast and hard into his hot mouth. His right arm slides around her waist and holds her tight. He fulfills his promise, drawing his tongue back and forth across her sensitive flesh. He's unrelenting in his attentions, lavishing first one breast then the other with his talented tongue. His right hand slides down low across her ass and he squeezes it hard, his fingers slipping between her legs. At the same time, his left hand begins working the button at the front of her jeans.

Her hands are in his hair, the soft strands sliding between her fingers as she allows herself to get lost in the sensations he's creating in her body.

After the button is undone, J starts lowering her zipper as he stands to fix her with a steady gaze.

"This is the last time I'll ask, you want this, Bella?"

"Absolutely," she says, giving him a confident and determined look. "In fact, let me show you just how much I want this."

Leaning up on her toes, she kisses his lips chastely, then turns her eyes to his chest and starts unbuttoning his shirt. More of his toned chest appears as each button is released, and she leans forward, pressing her lips to his warm flesh. She smoothly pulls his shirt tails from his slacks and frees the final two buttons before sliding her hands over his defined abs and upward. With her nails, she lightly scrapes across his nipples before brushing her hands over his shoulders, bringing his shirt down and off his arms.

Biting her lower lip, she looks up at him as she gracefully drops to her knees and begins unbuckling his belt.

"Oh, jeez," he breathes out.

She turns her attention to his slacks, freeing the hook and pulling down the zipper. Her efforts reveal his black boxer briefs and she can see the clear outline of his cock, hard, long and thick.

Throwing a quick glance up to his face, she leans forward, places her mouth just a hairs' breadth away from him, and slowly exhales along the length of him. He groans at the sensation of her warm moist breath.

"I like how you demonstrate certainty," he says as he watches her slide her fingers into the waistband of his slacks, sliding them and his briefs down to his ankles in one smooth motion.

Sitting back on her heels, she helps him slip out of his shoes, then tugs his clothes completely off so he's standing nude in front of her. As she rises up on her knees again, his cock is pointing right at her. It twitches and she wraps her hand around the base as she leans forward and licks around the tip before sucking it into her mouth.

"Ung. Bella, that is so good," he says.

Releasing him, she looks up and says, "I want you to talk dirty to me. Can you do that, J?"

"Fuck, yes, Bella. I'll be fucking delighted to talk fucking dirty to you," he pants outs.

She gives him a smirk, before cupping his balls and licking his cock from the base to the tip. She sucks him into her mouth and slides down his shaft before hallowing her cheeks and pulling back to the tip. She does this several times, taking in a bit more of him each time.

"That's it, sweetheart, fucking suck my cock. Such a hot little mouth you've got, sweetheart. I bet you love to suck cock, don't you?"

She hums around him, bobbing her head a faster.

"What are you doing there? Are you trying to see how fast you can make me come?" he asks, threading his hands into her hair and slowing the motion of her head. "What if I don't want to come yet, hmm?"

Her eyes lift to his. He gently grasps her head to stop her movements, making his own shallow thrusts into her mouth while holding her gaze.

"Christ, that's an incredible sight!" He remains silent for a few moments, just watching his cock slide in and out of her mouth.

"How about I decide how this next part goes, Bella? How about I fuck your mouth? I bet you'd like that. Can I? Can I use your mouth however I want? Can I thrust in hard and deep until my cock touches the back of your throat? And can I do that again and again until I feel you swallowing my come?" His shallow thrusts continue throughout his questions. Her eyes don't leave his. The excitement and anticipation in them is obvious.

"Hmmm," she hums and a slow smile spreads across his face.

"Oh sweetheart, this is going to be one amazing night. Now you just relax that jaw and take what I give you, okay?"

She closes her eyes as his grip on her head tightens slightly. She slides her hands around his hips and grabs his ass.

"Oh, yeah, beautiful. You hold on tight for this ride," he says, slowly pushing his cock into her mouth. He repeats what she did at first, pressing in about halfway before pulling out, then going further and further in on each thrust until her lips are touching the base of his shaft, and he feels his tip against her throat. He holds still for a moment.

"God that is amazing. You deep throat so good, sweetheart. Open your eyes and look at me. That's it. Now, here we go…"

He pulls out and thrusts back in quickly, repeatedly, going all the way to her throat each time and holding her head so she cannot move. She's moaning in pleasure and hallowing out her cheeks as best as she can given his increasingly rapid pace.

He starts to pant and there is a nearly feral look in his eye as his rhythm begins to falter.

"Here it comes, sweetheart. You're gonna swallow it all, aren't you?"

She hums again in reply and it's the final straw for him. He holds her head more firmly and thrusts solidly all the way into her mouth. Her throat bobs as she swallows his come.

A moment later he moves his hands to her jaw, gently rubbing the joint as he takes a few final shallow thrusts before pulling out of her mouth completely.

"Fucking hell, sweetheart. That was the most amazing fucking blow job," he says, smiling down at her. "What about you, are you okay?" he asks, continuing to massage her jaw.

"Um, no one's ever done that with me quite like that before."

"And?"

"It was really hot."

"Yes, it was very hot. Did it excite you, sweetheart? Are you turned on?"

Biting her lip, she looks at him and nods.

"Oh yeah? I think I need to see that for myself," he says, reaching down to grasp her elbows and help her stand. "Let's start by getting you naked."

He lays her down on the bed and helps her slip out of her sneakers and socks before going to her jeans. He finishes unzipping them and pulls them down her legs. She's wearing pale blue panties that match her bra. With her jeans off, he pushes her legs apart and kneels between them, placing gentle kisses along the inside of her leg.

"I can see how wet you are, sweetheart," he says, stroking his finger along the wet spot of her panties. He licks her inner thigh then repeats the action on her other leg. He places his nose firmly against her panties over the wet spot and inhales. "Fucking hell but your pussy smells incredible!" He slides his nose up, grazing over her aching clit, making her moan. He repeats the motion, then does it with his open mouth, and scraping his lower teeth across before gently nipping her through the fabric.

"Ohhh fuuuck," she moans, lifting her hips in an effort to keep the contact. It makes him chuckle.

"You're eager, aren't you, sweetheart? Do you want more? Do you want to show off that pretty pussy for me? Do you want me to lick you and finger you and suck your clit?"

"Shit, yes J! God I love that dirty talk!" she says, her hands threading through his hair.

He grabs the sides of her panties and pulls them off her hips. Sitting up, he moves back enough to slide them off her legs. Then he pushes her knees back against the bed, opening her to his gaze. His eyes travel from her pussy up her torso to her face.

She's flushed, her chest rising and falling with her shallow breaths. Her mouth is open slightly, her pupils dilated. His hands start to roam her body, lightly caressing up and down her legs, her arms and chest, tweaking her nipples and sliding across her stomach. He's talking the entire time.

"Look at that sweet, bare pussy. It's all for me tonight, isn't it? You are so fucking turned on right now, aren't you, sweetheart? You know, your pussy's so wet I can see it glistening."

She licks her lips at his filthy words and shifts her hips slightly, trying to get him to touch her where she needs it the most. His hands move to her hips, gripping slightly, stilling the motion, before continuing to sweep down her legs.

"You have got such a smoking body, sweetheart," he says, stroking her legs while he brings his face down toward her pussy. "You're built for fucking, do you know that? And that's what I'm going to do. All night long. I'm going to make you come so hard and feel so good. Oh yeah." He swoops down, swiping his tongue the full length of her slit and swirling around her clit.

The sensations race along her nerve endings, her hips lifting off the bed and her grip tightening in his hair as she groans at the sensation.

"Yes, J! God, yes, just like that," she pleads.

He repeats the action, this time sucking her clit as he slides a finger inside her. She pushes against his face, begging for more and he complies. His tongue is relentless, continually in motion, licking, flicking, swirling. Sometimes he uses his teeth, grazing or nipping gently. Other times he sucks – her clit, her lips. All the time his fingers move. First one, then two, thrusting inside of her, twisting and curling.

She can feel her climax building. Little lightning bolts of pleasure are shooting from her core down to her toes, up her torso and out to her fingers. She chasing her orgasm, not caring how she's grinding her pussy into J's face or the nonsensical things she saying, when suddenly it all stops.

J is no longer using his talented mouth on her. The lightning bolts burn out and her eyes fly open. He's still between her legs, but sitting up on his knees, stroking his cock.

"Oh my god, you're hard again already," she says, amazement coloring her tone.

He smirks at her. "I do have rather impressive recuperative abilities. But that's not all that's going to impress you tonight, sweetheart. I'm ready to bury my cock in your tight, wet pussy; are you ready for that?"

She bites her lip, looking at his cock and then back up at his face. She smiles. "Oh yeah, J, I'm ready for that."

He covers her with his body, pressing the head of his cock to her entrance. He slides his right hand under her leg and uses it to bend her leg up to his shoulder.

He kisses her hard. "Hold on, sweetheart," he says against her lips, "you're about to see stars."

Without a moment's hesitation, he thrusts into her, going hard and deep. He grunts at the sensation while her nails dig into his shoulders and she pushes her tongue into his mouth with a wanton moan.

He sets a punishing pace, pulling almost completely out before pounding into her again and again. She strokes his tongue in a rhythm that matches his hips. His hands are everywhere; massaging her breasts, pinching her nipples, squeezing her ass.

Their mouths separate as they gasp for breath and his tongue traces down her throat. The room is filled with the sounds of their wet skin slapping, their moans, grunts and gasps.

As his pace speeds up a bit, J's hand squeezes her ass cheek again, but this time his pinky slides to the tight rosebud of her ass and presses just a tiny bit. She tenses in response, but he sucks on her neck before saying, "I want to take you here. Do you think you would like that, sweetheart?" He pushes his finger in a bit more as he continues to thrust into her pussy, his pelvic bone pressing deliciously against her clit each time. The sensations are overwhelming. His mouth on her chest, his cock stroking in and out of her, the relentless assault on her clit, all combined with the foreign yet incredibly arousing sensation of his finger invading her _there_ … it's all too much for Bella. Her orgasm rips through her, the lightning bolts returning in a flash that burns her up from the inside out as she moans out J's name. Her pussy flutters and clenches as he continues to pump in and out of her.

"Oh, yeah, sweetheart, that's the way. Fucking yell my name, that's right, I'm the one who's the center of your universe right now. Don't stop, you fucking keep that pussy pumping my cock, that's right, baby. Oh, so good. You fuck so good," he rambles as his thrusting speeds up more, then falters before he pushes as deep as he can, groaning her name as he comes.

He relaxes on top of her, their chests slick with sweat and their hot breaths against each other's neck. After a moment, he rolls to the side, settling next to her, his hand drawing lazy circles around her belly, up across her breasts and back down again. He nuzzles her neck, peppering kisses up to her ear.

"My god, Bella. You have the most amazing pussy. It's like it was made especially for my cock," he says before sucking on her earlobe. "I want to be inside you again already, making you scream my name and feeling you squeeze my cock, and fluttering all around me. I'd fuck you raw every day if I could."

"Shit, J, your mouth is so fantastically filthy. I love it. It's such a turn on, but you've got to give me a minute here. My bones have turned to jelly!" she laughs.

"Alright, sweetheart. Let me get you some water, and we'll rest a bit before I rock your world again," he says, moving from the bed and filling a glass with water from the kitchenette. He takes it to her and she drinks greedily as he lies down again next to her.

Yawning, she places the glass on the nightstand. "Damn, phenomenal orgasms always make me so sleepy," she says with a laugh.

He smiles at her. "Why don't you take a little cat nap? I'll set my phone alarm for 30 minutes, ok?"

"Are you sure?" she asks, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Sure. Don't worry, I won't let you sleep too long, I've got more in mind for us this evening," he says.

"Okay," she mumbles, curling up on her side facing him and falling right to sleep.

She awakes to gentle caresses, over her shoulder, across her back and down to her ass. He cups and squeezes her ass cheek before repeating the circuit.

"Mmm, that's a nice way to wake up," she mumbles.

"I'm glad," he replies. The next time his hand reaches her ass, it stays there. His hand is large. When he squeezes, his fingers extend into the valley between her cheeks. He slides two fingers further between her legs to gather some of the wetness seeping from her pussy before bringing them back to her ass. He spreads the wetness around her tight hole and puts some pressure on it.

"I really want you here." He whispers seductively into her ear. There's more pressure that builds until the tip of his finger breaches the opening and eases in.

"Umm…"

"It's so good, sweetheart. I'd make it so good for you." Gentle thrusting and the invasion goes a little deeper.

"I've never…"

"Have you wanted to? Has Edward wanted to?" It's a full-on stroking now, his finger going almost all the way in before easing back and repeating the motion.

"Umm…ung…" Bella is unprepared for the wave of sensation, so much different, deeper and fuller than anything she has felt before.

"You think about it, sweetheart. I'd love to have you here. So you just say the word."

He withdraws his finger and she is left feeling empty and unsatisfied. She moans out her frustration.

"Relax, sweetheart, J's going to take good care of you. Are you feeling a bit rested now?"

"Yes," she smiles at him.

"Good. Now, roll onto your back, put your hands above your head and hold on to the rail on the headboard. That's good," he says as she complies. "Okay, sweetheart, close your eyes and keep them closed."

She raises an eyebrow at him in question.

"Relax, sexy, just close those peepers and concentrate on what you're feeling."

She smiles and does as he asks.

He rises from the bed and moves to the nightstand.

With her eyes closed, Bella tries to determine what he is doing. The drawer of the night stand opens and she hears some rustling before it closes again. There is a click followed by a low buzz. Then she feels the fast vibrations against her nipple, the sudden sensation sends a string of curses out of her mouth and causes her chest to arch. Standing at the side of the bed, J holds the bullet vibrator against one nipple for a moment before moving it to the other one with similar results.

"You are so fucking hot," he coos. "The way you respond. You're such a dirty girl, aren't you? We're going to fuck sooo good tonight," he says as she continues to squirm and whisper curses.

He slides the vibrator to the valley between her breasts and slowly trails it down her torso. He stops at the top of her mound. She can feel the vibrations through her lips and they tease her clit but it is not enough to satisfy her.

"Please," she pleads.

"Are you begging me, Bella? Are you begging me to give you more?"

"Yes. Fuck, yes!"

He hums in agreement as he slides the bullet over her mound and places it directly on her clit. The sensation is almost too much and she squirms. It is what she wants most in the world in this moment, but she wants to escape it too. J is skilled with it, though, and holds it firmly against her.

"I know, I know," he says as she keens. "It's really intense, it takes a minute to get used to it."

Within moments she shifts from trying to move her pelvis away, to pushing it against the toy. When she does, he lessens the pressure, barely touching her. She growls in frustration, so he presses it hard against her clit once more before sliding it down and slipping it inside of her for just a moment before returning it to her clit.

He keeps repeating the actions until she is a squirming, inarticulate mess. She's moaning and mumbling pleas for more.

"Is that good, sweetheart? Do you want more?" he asks.

"Ung…" is all she can manage to say.

"Okay, open your mouth." She does as he asks and feels something firm and cool against her lower lip.

"Now, suck this into your mouth. I know how amazing your mouth is, so all the way in," he coaxes her, pressing the item between her parted lips.

She sucks it into her mouth; it is thick and bulbous and ridged. The realization that he has her sucking on a large dildo while he works her clit with a vibrator washes over her like a wave. Her mind immediately supplies the visual – both of them naked, him standing over her as she lies spread eagle, hands clinging to the head board, him holding a vibrator to her pussy while moving a dildo in and out of her mouth. The image is taboo; overwhelming in its unguarded hedonism. Her orgasm tears through her, sparks burning along nerve pathways as her back arches, her pussy pushing against the bullet as J pulls the dildo from her mouth.

She's panting as he eases the bullet away from her clit, slipping it inside of her. The last flutters of her orgasm squeeze it along with his fingers that are holding it in place.

"Yesss, that's it, sweetheart, give it all to me," he says softly, eyes roaming her hungrily.

After a moment, he eases the bullet out of her, softly brushing her clit as he moves his hand away.

Bella feels like her body is melting into the bed after two incredible orgasms. She releases a sigh that seems to come all the way from her toes and wonders if it's possible to actually float away. She knows she's on the edge of drifting off again when, suddenly, she gets a stinging slap to her ass cheek.

"Ow!" she exclaims, sitting up and fixing J with an accusing stare.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but we are far from done here. No rest for the wicked, as they say," he says with a grin.

"J, I don't think I can do anything more right now. Just give me a few minutes."

"Well, I'll make you a deal. You don't have to do anything for the next several minutes, except lie there and let me have my way with you. Of course, you're welcome to join in at any time."

"As long as all I have to do is lie here, you've got a deal," she says, flopping back down, arms spread wide.

J chuckles as he situates himself on the bed next to her and gently spreads her legs. He bends over and flicks her clit with his tongue, causing her to jerk and moan. His fingers work her nipples for a moment before trailing down her ribs. She feels him change position, and the next thing she feels is the cool head of the dildo at her entrance. J leans down and bites one of her nipples at the same time that he pushes it inside her. It's big, even bigger than J's cock, and the sensation of fullness that it creates has Bella moaning despite her orgasm-induced fatigue.

"That's right, I knew I could get you going again, baby. Are you a bit of a nympho? I think you might be," he says before sucking her other nipple into his mouth.

Her hips begin to move in tandem with the dildo and J's _sexpertise_ is on display again as he brings her to the brink again. Suddenly the dildo disappears.

"Rest time's over, sweetheart. I want to see those gorgeous tits bouncing as you ride my cock."

Bringing him with her as he rolls onto his back, she ends up straddling him. He grabs her head and kisses her before pushing her up to a sitting position.

"Come on, baby, let's go for a ride." Eager to chase another orgasm, she lifts up and positions him before sliding slowly down his shaft. Her eyes close at the sensation, and J reaches to squeeze her tits and pinch her nipples as she begins a slow rise and fall.

"That's it," he says, his hands falling to her hips as he thrusts up to meet her. His eyes are glued to where their bodies are connected as he watches his cock disappear inside of her heat just to reappear, glistening with the wetness of her sex. "So fucking hot, sweetheart! Now, give me more. Let me see those tits bounce." His hands on her hips help to move her at the faster pace he wants. She leans back, placing her hands on his thighs for leverage and her tits do, indeed, start bouncing. The position opens her up more and J groans loudly at the sight. He moves one hand from her hip and presses his thumb against her clit. It makes her rhythm falter and he stops.

"That's going to make me come too fast, sweetheart. Up you go, let's get you on your hands and knees."

He helps her off of him, positioning himself behind her once she has situated herself as he asked.

"God, what a fucking amazing ass you have," he says, squeezing it as he presses his cock back inside of her. The change in position hits an amazing spot inside of her and she moans loudly.

"So good, J. Don't stop," she says.

"I aim to please, sweetheart…" He grabs her hips and starts thrusting in and out at a measured pace.

"I could fuck you like this for hours, baby. Such an awesome view."

As he continues to pump in and out of her, he places one of his fingers at her ass again, applying gentle pressure.

"Have you thought about this, Bella? Can I fuck your ass? Would you like me to do that?" As he speaks, his finger slips inside, more easily than last time. He starts thrusting it in an out, working to stretch her hole as he goes.

"Um, I don't know J. I afraid it might hurt."

"Does this hurt?" he asks, pumping his finger a bit more forcefully, his hips never faltering as they piston his cock in and out of her pussy.

"No. Ung…that feels really good."

"Good, sweetheart. I'll make it all good for you. Do you want to try?" His finger continues to thrust in and slide out. Thrust, twist, slide, thrust, twist, slide. "If you want to stop, we will." Thrust, twist, slide.

"Oh, god," she gasps. "Yes, okay, let's try."

"What do you want to try, Bella?"

"Fuck, J, what? You need me to say it?"

"Actually," thrust, twist, slide, "yes, I want you to say it." Thrust, twist, slide.

"Ung. Okay. J, I want you to fuck me up the ass." Thrust, twist slide. "Ahhh, yes, please fuck my ass."

"Such a dirty mouth on such a dirty girl! I would love to fuck that sweet ass of yours."

He pulls his finger and his cock out of her. Using the tip of his cock, he spreads her wetness around her hole.

"Now, just hold on, it may be uncomfortable until I get the tip in, but then, I promise, it's going to be so good, sweetheart."

J holds her hips firmly as he begins to press his cock against her hole. It burns a little, like the first time he used his finger, and she shifts a bit to relieve the pressure. His fingers dig into her hips to keep her in place.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Hold on for just a minute." The pressure builds as he forces his cock into her opening. The burning gets worse and just when she's going to tell him to stop, the head of his cock eases inside and the burning fades.

"See? You okay, baby?"

"I think so. It's a bit uncomfortable. You can start making it feel good any time now," she says sarcastically.

"Okay, the good part is about to start." He slowly presses a bit further inside, stopping, pulling back a little then pushing in even further. He keeps repeating the action. In, out a bit, in further than before. Bella finds the sensation odd but arousing. After several thrusts, he is buried fully in her.

"Fuck, Bella, you're so tight. I'm going to go slow. Nothing rough back here tonight, okay?"

"Mmm, okay."

He starts long, slow thrusts, pulling almost completely out and then pushing all the way back in. Bella feels the pleasure building. Before long, she's helping with the movement, swaying forward as he pulls out and pushing her ass toward him as he thrusts back in.

"That's it, sweetheart. I knew you would like this. I'm about to make it even better for you."

A moment later, Bella hears a click and a hum just before she feels the bullet against her clit. She freezes for a moment trying to acclimate to the multitude of sensations.

J coos encouragement at her and she slowly begins moving again. "Fuck, J, this is going to make me come really fast."

"That's okay, sweetheart. Let me make you feel good." He continues to hold the vibrator on her clit as he speeds his thrusts a little. She presses her ass into him and moments later she is cursing and moaning his name as she climaxes.

He drops the bullet to avoid aggravating her hyper-sensitive flesh, but continues the long, slow thrusts in and out of her.

"I'm not going to come inside you this way, sweetheart. I want to see my come shoot across your back and this sexy ass, okay?"

"Fuck, J, you can do just about anything you want to me right now," she says in a bliss-filled haze.

"I was hoping you would say that." He pulls out and starts pumping his shaft fast and hard with his hand. In moments he is shooting streams of come across her back and ass. Her skins quivers as the warm liquid hits its mark.

J leans back on his heels and watches as it drips down her ass. "So fucking hot!" he says before collapsing beside her.

They lie next to each other, their breathing slowing as they recover.

"Holy shit, sweetheart. This has been the most fucking amazing night I've had in a very long time."

She smiles at him, looking satisfied, tired and a bit smug.

"Thank you, J."

"Are you okay?

"No."

His smile falls until she laughs.

"I'm fucking fantastic!" she says, still laughing. He laughs as well.

"That you are, sweetheart. You are fucking fantastic and fantastic fucking. No doubt about it."

Her laughter ends with a giggle.

"But really, you're okay? We didn't go too far with anything?"

She wiggles around a bit, testing how she feels.

"Well, I think I'll be feeling this for a bit, but nothing too much. You've made me feel sexy and wanted and desirable when all of that was ripped from me when I saw that video. Thank you." She leans over and gives him a chaste kiss.

"You are most welcome, beautiful Bella."

"I think I'll shower and get cleaned up," she says, throwing a look over her shoulder toward the mess on her back.

"Umm, yeah, that would be good. While you shower, I'll take care of the video and put it on the flash drive for you. It'll be ready when you're out of the shower."

"Okay." She climbs out of the bed, grabs her bag by the chair, and walks quickly into the bathroom while J watches her with a grin.

She takes a long shower, making sure to wash meticulously, even shampooing her hair twice. Once out of the shower, she dries off and dresses quickly in the clean jeans and long sleeved t-shirt packed in her bag.

She combs the tangles out of her hair before using the hair dryer to get it mostly dry. She takes a moment to asses herself in the mirror. She still looks like herself – just supremely well-fucked.

"That's the truth, too," she thinks. There's one other difference though. A hard edge to her gaze that speaks of hurt and anger and the desire to strike back.

"Well, it's done now. I'm so angry at you Edward Cullen for how you made me feel. I hope that you feel just a portion of what I experienced when you see this video. Maybe once we are on an even playing field we can see if there's anything left to put back together." She throws her things into her bag and exits the bathroom.

She is alarmed to see J, now dressed in jeans and a wife-beater, sitting in one of the chairs by the window talking to another person. It's a woman who is seated with her back to Bella. A scarf covers her head. J is facing her in the chair Bella occupied earlier. They are comfortable with one another and talking animatedly together. It takes only a split second for her to take in the scene before J is talking to her.

"There she is now, the woman of the hour!" he says, standing with a relaxed smile.

The woman turns around, pulling the scarf off her head to reveal cascades of wavy mahogany hair flowing to her shoulders. She is smiling also – an evil, condescending, triumphant smile.

"Es- Esme? My God, what are you doing here?" Bella asks, crossing her arms self-consciously across her chest. Her heart beat speeds up and her mind races, trying to make sense of her mother-in-law being here, meticulously dressed as always, in the room where she just spent hours fucking someone other than Edward.

"Isabella," Esme says coldly. "I suppose it is a bit of shock for you to see me here. Gracious, it simply reeks of sex in here. J, crack that window open would you please?" As he turns to do as she asks, Bella steps forward, hands held out in a pleading gesture.

"Esme, this isn't what it seems…"

"Really, Isabella?" Esme responds, raising one eyebrow and fixing Bella with a pointed stare. She steps to the side and there's an open laptop on the table behind her. It wasn't visible before, but now Bella's eyes snap to the screen and she freezes in horror. It's a still frame showing her on her knees in front of J giving him a blow job.

"Because that certainly looks like you with J's cock down your throat," she says, gesturing to the screen with an elegant hand.

Part of Bella's mind becomes occupied trying to reconcile the dichotomy of hearing Edward's refined mother say 'cock' while the rest of her is stuck in the horrific realization that Esme is here at all. She feels as though she is drowning in something thick and sticky, like honey, with no hope of breaking the surface and finding life-saving air.

Her eyes slide from the computer screen over to J who is still standing by the window. Her face is full of questions and accusation.

"Don't look at me like that, sweetheart. I only did the things you explicitly asked for and agreed to."

His unwelcome endearment is enough for Bella to break free of the bonds of her rising panic.

"Don't call me 'sweetheart' you sick fucker! What the hell is going on here? Why is my mother-in-law here? Did you call her? How the hell do you even know her? Give me the flash drive J! Now! And get the fuck out of here, you crazy bastard!"

"Isabella, calm down. And please do try to rein in the coarse language. J's going to stay here for now because I've asked him to. Now have a seat so we can talk."

"Esme, I have no idea how you ended up here tonight, but there's no reason for you to be here. You need to leave, and I'll call you tomorrow to explain everything," Bella says.

Esme laughs. It is a cold, hollow laugh that causes a shiver to run up Bella's spine.

"Isabella, there's _every_ reason for me to be here. After all, this is my doing. Well, except for the parts where you begged J to do all manner of sexually deviant things to you. Those were all your doing. Now sit down, I don't have all night."

Bella glances suspiciously at J before returning her gaze to Esme who continues to eye her disdainfully. She moves to the chair and sits. She tries to ignore the computer screen on the table that is now between her and Esme, but her eyes keep being drawn to it.

"Yes, it is quite a compelling video, Isabella," Esme says. "I congratulate you on your ability to make something so incredibly seedy, actually be somewhat interesting."

Bella's attention is drawn to J as he moves slowly, catlike, from the window to the chair beside her.

"What the hell are you doing showing her this video, J?" she demands. "And why are you here anyway, Esme? What do you mean 'this is all your doing'?"

"Don't look at me, sweetheart…" J starts, but he stops mid-thought when she throws him a murderous glare at his choice of endearment. "Don't look at me, Bella, I was just here to fulfill your wishes," he says with a cocky grin.

"Riiight," Bella replies. "So why are you here, Esme?" she asks, turning to face her mother-in-law.

"I should think that would be obvious, Isabella, but perhaps I need to go back to the beginning." Her expression is haughty as she regards Bella. "I don't imagine it will come as a surprise to you to hear that I never really cared for you, Isabella, will it?" she asks.

Bella is a bit taken aback by her question.

"Well, I didn't have the sort of relationship with you that I had hoped to have with my mother-in-law, but I thought we got along all right."

Esme snorts delicately. "That is a testament to my good breeding, I suppose. Rest assured, I never cared for you. Your blue collar upbringing and your flighty mother were difficult enough to stomach, but I knew in my heart that you were nothing but a small town tramp. Now you've proved it."

"Esme!" Bella gasps. "My father is an honest, hard-working man, and my mother may be flighty but she is loving and generous and kind!"

"What? No defense of yourself?" Esme asks with a smirk.

"You may not like me, Esme, but you do not have the full story of what is going on here tonight."

"I thought we just covered this, Isabella, but perhaps you need the remedial class. That is you, yes?" The question is rhetorical as she gestures to the image on the computer screen. "By the way, J suspects you don't have much of a gag reflex given the way he was able to fuck your mouth. He also says that you rode him like a hellcat; that you climaxed repeatedly when he got kinky with his toys; and that you took it up the ass like a champ. 'Freak in the sheets' is the phrase he used. Yes, a mother – or mother-in-law – couldn't be prouder," she says with disdain.

Bella's blood runs cold as she realizes all of what Esme knows and she begins to realize the depth of Esme's animosity toward her. Her gaze slides to J where he sits not more than a few feet away. His posture is relaxed and he smiles lazily at her, without a care in the world.

As quickly as her blood ran cold a moment ago, it flashes to a boil as she looks at him. "What the hell is this about, J? Why the fuck would you talk to her about anything, and let her see that?" she asks, pointing the computer, anger and confusion coloring her tone. She turns to Esme. "And what in God's name is the point of you being here, Esme?" she asks angrily.

"Now, now, Isabella. Losing your temper is not going to change anything, but I am frankly thrilled and delighted to finally be able to tell you exactly how and why you are going to exit my family's life. For good. I'll go slowly so that you can keep up.

"As you have gathered by now, I have never liked you. You're simply not good enough for my dear Edward. When he first brought you home from college to meet us, I was convinced you wouldn't hold his attention very long. I mean, just look at you; how could you, after all?"

The barb hits its mark and Bella is unable to hold Esme's pointed stare. She stares at her hands twisting in her lap as she realizes that Esme is going for the jugular, intent on baring Bella's deepest insecurities.

"I did my best to convince him it was time to move on, to find someone more suitable, but he was too enamored with you. I feared that if I pushed much harder, I would lose him. I'm sure you understand why that is simply unacceptable. That's when I decided to bide my time a bit and wait for you to make a mistake. You see, I was sure that you would, and tonight only proves that."

"You may know what happened in this room tonight, but you don't know the whole story," Bella says through clenched teeth, trying to regain her usual confidence.

Esme's chuckle sounds as though she is genuinely amused.

"Poor, misguided Isabella. Do shut up and let me continue," she says icily. "Now, where was I? Yes, your mistake. I will admit that it took longer than I anticipated. Let me share that I was secretly so relieved when you and Edward ran to Las Vegas to elope. It was such a load off of my mind to know that we wouldn't have to go through the charade of a large wedding. _That_ truly would have been an embarrassment to the family. Can you imagine, Carlisle and I having to act as though we were actually pleased with the match? Not to mention expecting our friends to celebrate and toast your wedding, and to actually give you gifts. Oh goodness, that would have been a nightmare."

"Edward was so worried that you would be upset about not being able to throw us a big wedding," Bella says quietly, again staring at her lap. "And you were. I mean, when we returned home you really made him feel horrible about eloping. You said that we had robbed you of every mother's right to see their child married."

"Well of course I did you silly, stupid girl. He would have expected it. Naturally, I think that he secretly wanted me to fuss. Any son does, you know. Truth be told, I was overjoyed to avoid having to pretend to be the doting mother-in-law." She examines her flawless manicure for a moment before continuing.

"I considered several ways to intervene in those first couple of years of your marriage, but Edward was working so hard to complete his residency I was afraid the upset of a divorce might throw him off course. Since that was unacceptable, I gathered up my patience to wait for the right time. You will find, Isabella, that patience can be one of the most powerful weapons of warfare."

"That's what this is? You think that you and I are at war?" Bella asks in disbelief.

"Nonsense. The war is already over and I have won. I'll explain my battle plan so that you may grasp how complete my victory is. Let's start by talking about your friend, Angela," she continues.

"Angela? What about her?"

"She's a charming young lady-"

"What do you know about Angela?" Bella interrupts.

"Ah, there's the crux of the matter. You see, I actually know a great deal. First of all, her manners are far superior to yours. She would never dream of interrupting an elder. Something I'm sure she was taught by her parents. A lovely couple whom Carlisle and I have known for years. They moved out of Seattle when Angela was just a toddler, but we kept in touch through holiday cards and such. In fact, it was a card about three years ago where we learned that Angela was coming back to Seattle and would be working as a surgical nurse at UW Medical Center.

"I invited her to lunch the first week after she moved here. She was delighted of course. I'm sure you're not aware that originally she was hired to work in a different surgical unit at the hospital. However, when I offered to have Carlisle put in a word for her to work in Edward's unit, well, to say she was thrilled would be an understatement. Naturally, she had grown up hearing about Carlisle and me, and especially Edward. We had always thought Angela had the proper breeding to be an excellent match for Edward, clearly her parents thought Edward would be a prize catch for her.

"She was disappointed to learn that Edward was married, but I assured her that you were no one of consequence. She quickly got on board with my plans to split up you and Edward. She agreed to befriend you and we kept our connection a secret.

"So, you're saying Edward has known Angela most of his life?" Bella asks in disbelief.

"Well, no. They may have been in one another's company once before Angela's family moved, but it certainly is not anything either of them would remember. As I said, we kept in touch with her parents. As you know, we are connected to a great many families in polite society. We didn't trouble Edward with getting to know those whom we never saw. Conversely, and quite understandably, Angela's parents spoke to her about us quite regularly since we are such a favorable connection for them. Frankly, her parents are nice enough and, most importantly, come from the right lineages. That puts Angela in a very auspicious position as a potential match for Edward, but they have much more to gain through our connection than we do.

"So, Edward never had any sort of relationship with Angela previously and had no reason to recognize her name when he met her as a new nurse at the hospital. I assure you, he's quite above reproach in any of this sordid mess you've made for yourself, Isabella."

"Above reproach!" Bella exclaims, leaning forward in her chair. "He had an affair, Esme! He slept with some other woman and God only knows how long it was going on!"

Esme smiles again, the same cold, calculating smile that she had earlier. "Did he, Isabella? How do you know?"

"I know because I saw him! I saw him and heard him on video screwing some other women!" she replies indignantly.

"And how did that all come about, Isabella? How did you end up with a video like that?"

"Because my…" she starts irately, but quickly trails off.

"Your what, Isabella?" Esme prompts.

"My friend Angela helped me," she finishes quietly.

Esme's smile broadens and becomes triumphant.

"Ah, yes. Please do tell me how your _friend_ Angel, helped. I'm dying to hear this part of the story from your perspective."

"Angela told me that she suspected Edward might be fooling around with someone at the hospital. I didn't even consider it until he lied to me one night. He said he had to work late to cover an emergency and that Angela would be assisting in the operating room. But then Angela called me, saying she was home and didn't know anything about an emergency. That's when she convinced me to let her boyfriend Ben put a camera in Edward's office. It wasn't two weeks later when we had the video of Edward and that other woman."

"Hmm, I must say I'm very pleased with how well Angela fulfilled her role in all of this," Esme remarks. "What do you know of J, Isabella?"

"What? What the hell do _you_ know about J?" Bella retorts defensively.

"I know that he has very patiently sat here while I try to get you to wrap your brain around what's going on tonight. I also know that he's an aspiring actor who has started to get some professional work in Los Angeles and who has several contacts in the industry. I understand his current girlfriend is quite the talented make-up artist, isn't that right, J?"

"Yes, ma'am, that's correct," he says.

"Okay, so how does that useless trivia come into play here tonight?" Bella asks.

"Well, Edward's strongest facial features are his magnificent jawline and his strong nose, wouldn't you agree? Both easily mimicked if the make-up artist is skilled enough," Esme says.

Bella's brain continues its frenzied thoughts, trying to piece everything together and provide some sort of protection from this woman whom she never saw as a threat. Her heart continues to beat rapidly and her palms are sweating.

"Let's just spell it all out, shall we?" Esme continues in her condescending, cultured voice. "Edward was not in that video. It was J, in make-up, with his girlfriend."

"No," Bella declares. "No, that's impossible. I saw it. I saw _him_."

"Actually, that's not correct. You saw J, in make-up on some rather grainy black and white footage."

"But, but, I _heard_ him. It was Edward's voice, I know that absolutely. And the things he was saying to her, it was clear what was happening. And it was him!"

"I do think this is my very favorite part," Esme says, smiling at J. Turning to Bella, she continues. "You are right about that, Isabella. It absolutely was Edward's voice on the tape. But the things he was saying, he was saying to _you._ "

"You are not making any sense, Esme!" Bella declares, exasperated.

"Several months ago, your dear, dear friend Angela came over to your house for a visit like she often did. While she was there, she managed to place an audio recorder in your bedroom. The audio from the tape you saw actually came directly from your bedroom. Edward was saying those things to you, Isabella, while you were _flagrante delicto_ , in the very throes of passion. It was a small matter to edit out your voice and J merely memorized his lines so that he could appear to be speaking what was on the audio."

"No. No, no, no, no, no. That's not possible," Bella chants, shaking her head back in forth in denial.

"Oh, it is quite possible. You've been duped, Isabella. Edward never had an affair with anyone. You, however, have had an affair, seeing as you engaged in some very sordid and lurid sexual escapades with J here this evening. By the way, J, the fee that we agreed upon has been transferred into your account, so our business is officially concluded as of this evening."

Bella blanches and she looks to J in shock.

"You did this because she paid you?" Bella asks.

"Well, sweetheart, to be fair, when Esme arrived this evening I tried to refuse the money seeing as we had so much fun. But she insisted," he says with a crooked smile. The smile, which she had found endearing just a little while earlier now strikes her as smarmy.

Something inside Bella snaps. She jumps up from her chair and crosses to J, slapping and punching him while she yells.

"You fucking son of a bitch! Who the fuck are you? Why would you be part of such a disgusting plan to deceive and manipulate someone? What kind of human being are you?" J raises his arms to defend himself from her blows, quickly managing to capture her hands and stop her attack.

"Whoa there, kitten, pull in your claws," he says.

"Really, Isabella, you insist on repeatedly demonstrating your white trash tendencies. Stop hitting poor J and _sit down!"_

J gently pushes Bella back into her seat. Her eyes shine with unshed tears as she looks back to Esme.

"What do you hope to gain by this, Esme? Edward will hate you for putting such a despicable plan into action."

"Actually, he won't, because he will never know. Let me tell you exactly how this is going to play out, Isabella. You have one decision to make here, and only one. You see, I recognize that, for some reason I cannot comprehend, Edward adores you. Since I love my son, I would like to avoid completely destroying him by having him view this tape. So, here is the decision you get to make, Isabella. You can go home and tell Edward that you are leaving him. I don't care what reasons you give him, but you are leaving and there is nothing he can do to change your mind. Then, you will, indeed, leave town. I will provide you with a stipend to support yourself and will arrange for an attorney to represent you in the divorce proceedings – all of this will be untraceable to me of course. The divorce should be accomplished relatively quickly since you will not be contesting anything and once it is concluded, you will never contact Edward again. I don't care where you go, what you do or whom you fuck, but you will never again cross Edward's path."

"No. I won't do that, Esme. I love Edward. He's everything to me," Bella says, tears rolling silently down her cheeks.

"Well, if that is your decision, you will leave me with no alternative but to make sure this video finds its way into his hands. He will be devastated, I'm sure, to see his beloved Bella being so wanton with another man, but I'm sure it will be enough to convince him that you are not who he thinks you are. You know he values trust and loyalty above all else, Isabella. With this video, you will have broken his trust and shown how disloyal you are."

"No, no. I'll tell him everything," Bella says in desperation. "How you planned and manipulated and deceived me in order to make this happen. I made a terrible choice but you started this whole thing rolling. We'll be able to come back from this, I'm sure of it. And he will disown you, Esme! He will never want to see you again once he learns what you've done!"

"Is that so? That's why you confronted him over what you thought was his indiscretion, right, Isabella? You have so much faith in your love and your relationship that you immediately went to him and asked to work through it? No. I suspect that you know your relationship is not nearly as strong as you want to believe it is. That's why you chose revenge instead of taking the mature, responsible approach of talking to Edward directly.

"Also, it would be a shame if this video found its way onto the internet. Some celebrities may be able to parlay a sex tape into career success, but I don't suspect the mousy daughter of a small town police chief would be able to do that. Imagine the scandal, the disgrace Edward, a well-respected surgeon, would face. Not to mention his poor parents. Carlisle and I will, of course, bear the burden of the humiliation with stoicism, providing unwavering support to our beloved son, the victim in all of this. But society will see this mark on our pristine family reputation and place it fully on you, Isabella. Edward, with his staunch belief in truth and loyalty, will see the evidence of your betrayal and the further damage it incurs on his family, and he will well and truly hate you.

"So, you decide. Break his heart as gently as you can and willingly walk out of his life, or crush him completely and suffer the public disgrace of having this video released. You have two days to decide. If I don't hear from Edward in three days telling me how shocked he is by your sudden departure from his life, I will give him this video." She leans toward Bella and fixes her with a stony stare. "I've planned this for years, Isabella. Don't doubt that I will do it." Esme stands and steps toward the door.

Bella rises as well and reaches toward her. "Esme, you can't mean this-"

"Shut up, you disgusting trollop!" Esme declares, spinning to face her. It is the closest to yelling that Bella has ever heard from her. She points her finger in Bella's face. "I'm done dealing with you. Make your decision and prepare to live with it." She turns to J. "You've already packed up the cameras, yes?" She continues when J nods in affirmation. "Good. Grab the computer and your bag and let's go. Isabella has some thinking to do."

J does as she directs him, and they quickly leave.

When the door clicks closed, Bella slowly collapses to the floor, tears streaming down her face in hopelessness as she begins to grasp the depths of Esme's evil deceit.

*O*o*O*

 **Things to Remember:**

 **\- All stories are ANONYMOUS and any reference to who the author is will result in the story being disqualified from the contest.**

 **\- Feel free to pimp the contest!**

 **\- Follow the contest on Twitter or join the Facebook group!**

 **\- Public Voting begins February 23, 2016.**

 **Thank you for reading! Please feel free to leave a review so the author will know what you thought of their story!**


End file.
